Chapter oneNot So Ordinary
by bettyluvwisteria
Summary: this is a great story about desperate housewives showing that there's even weirder stuff that can happen on wisteria lane.


Desperate Housewives

"Not So Ordinary"

By:Arielle AKA Betty

It seemed like an ordinary day until Gabby runs out of her house screaming "No theres a rat in my house, HELP!" Once Gabby was out of her house and almost halfway down the street her lawyer, David Bradley,walked in Gabby's home. He walked in her room looked in her drawers and all he found were under garments and clothing. Then he looked under her bed and found a box of half burnt pictures of John, notes back and forth. Then he moved the box and found a huge bag full of baby clothes. David then was very suspicious he then left holding a picture of Gabby and John together.

Soon at the Van De' Kamp home Bree was cleaning her kitchen when she decided to take the trash out. When she opened the door Andrew was hugging a boy. Bree just tilted her head to the side and finished taking out the trash.

She then walked over to Andrew and said, "_who's your friend_?" Andrew hugged her. She then shoved him off and repeated the question in a firmer voice. Andrew sighed and said "Mom this is my friend Jacob Louse he is a friend i met at **hell!"** Bree says "Hello, Jacob would you like to eat dinner with us tonight so Danielle and I can get to know you"Bree then turned around and walked into the house.

"**PARKER,** clean up your room and I'll take you to get ice cream!"Lynette screamed to her son. Tom was laying on the couch being lazy so Lynette pushed Tom off the couch. Tom gets up acting like he didn't fall and asked Lynette _"_whats the matter?" Lynette sat on the couch and replied in a sweet but firm voice _"_ Look, Parker won't clean his room, you're being your lazy self and i am tired!" Then Lynette set off for work.

Over at Susan Mayer's house there was a knock on the door, Julie answered it, it was Zach. Julie asked him softly, " What do you want". He got on his knees and begged Julie to take him back. She simply said "No" and slammed the door in his face. A couple of hours later Julie went to the mall with Danielle Van De' Kamp. When they got there Zach had a gun to his head and said " If I can't have you then there's no sense to live". Julie ran to Zach and held him tightly, then she called her mom,Susan, and she brought Mike. Mike tried to grab Zach but Zach grabbed Julie and ran. Julie screamed and Susan saw a tear fall from Julie's face. So Susan grabbed a gun and shot Zach in the leg.

**Cling, Cling** went the chains in the basement. Matthew is finally fed up. He goes to the basement door and opens it slowly. It was pitch black down there and he heard someone coming up the steps. Matthew threw a punch, he then heard something tumble down the steps. He turned the light on to make sure he was down. When the light came on he ran to the bottom of the stairs. Betty Applewhite, Matthew's mom, laid at the bottom of the stairs. Matthew yelled, "**help"** . Soon there was a knock on the door, It was Gabby. Matthew ran up the steps and to the door. Gabby asked "what's the matter , Matthew". "oh never mind, Mrs.Solis , I just...um...stubbed my toe, um...sorry you can go home now." Matthew then slammed the door in Gabi's face and ran down stairs. Matthew looked at his mom who was currently knocked out cold. So he took her to the hospital and told them she slipped on a piece of ice.

Over at Edie Britt's house, Edie just heading over to the hospital to get a check up on her leg. Edie was wearing a v-neck Cami top showing 50 of her cleavage and light blue jeans showing half of her butt with a pink belt. When she got to the hospital the secretary rolled her eyes and told her to go on back. Edie smiled thinking she was being polite. When Edie got back there, of course she was flaunting herself like always. She sat on the table then he came in he told Edie "your leg is doing great". Then he looked down and frowned and said"Edie you shouldn't be wearing such revealing or skimpy clothes anymore." Edie then yelled " Look I came here to get a foot check up and you're trying to tell me what i can and cant wear, **WELL SHOVE IT DOC!"** Edie slammed the door and left.

When Edie got home Karl was sitting on the couch watching tv. Karl Mayer told Edie they had to talk so they went back to their room. Karl took Edie's hands and said " look i fully respect you going through with this and i wanna be there, Marry me Edie Britt." Edie let go of his hands and stepped away she said, "what in the hell are you talkin' about , and Edie Britt doesn't marry no, no, no." Karl said "The doctor called and told me you were pregnant". Edie walked fast out of the house, screaming when she got outside she yelled "Why me, NO, Why me." Edie got on her knees and cried.


End file.
